instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is a music competition organised by Danish public broadcaster Danmarks Radio (DR). It determines the country's representative for the Instaglobal Song Contest since the fifteenth edition. The contest used semi-finals and final for the first edition. The duels were used for the second and third editions with the number of the participating songs were being reduced to eight from sixteen. From the fourth to the eleventh edition, there was a final with ten songs, among them the foreign act (fourth to sixth and tenth editions) and the returning act (seventh edition). For the tenth edition, the format of a talent show was used. Since the twelfth edition, the super-final was introduced. However, during the seventeenth edition the super-final was dropped and only a final was held instead, just like between the fourth and eleventh editions. The selection has currently produced sixteen winners; the third winner, "Drop Dead Cynical", has been the most successful winner by achieving the first place. With "Skylder dig ik' noget", Denmark held the record for the most successful host country previously held by Sweden with the fourteenth place and later held by Norway with the first place. Origin and history :Further information: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is inspired by the same-titled selection of Denmark held for the Eurovision Song Contest. However their only difference is the semi-finals. It is also inspired by the Swedish selection Fantasifestivalen. Since its television debut, the competition has been one of the most popular television programs in Denmark. The broadcaster decided to provide a live broadcast through their site. 'Logo' and eighth editions.]] The logo of the selection was introduced in the very first edition. The first ersion of the logo features the selection's name in Century font along with pink different-sized stars above the name. The background of the logo as well as the colors of the font and the stars are altered for each edition. The logo was altered for the first time during the ninth edition of the selection and was presented for the first time during the press conference for the thirteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was reportedly said that "the selection needed a logo change after eight editions of having the same logo". However, the new logo didn't differ much from the old logo. The new logo adapted the Gotham typeface while the stars that were featured in the original logo were taken away and replaced with multiple pink, also different-sized, rings. Just like the first logo of the selection, the background of the logo and the colors of the rings and the font are changed according to the theme of the respective edition. Selection of participants Artists and songs Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Danish as acts from other countries are also allowed. Artists are able to apply for the selection once the selection is announced. Songs can be in any language, unless there is a rule applying for that edition. In case the song is not selected for the edition, the same song is able to be submitted for another edition considering that the song wasn't published before the edition. For the first edition, the broadcaster decided to have both entries selected by the juries and public. After the jury selected, a poll was posted on the DR website where the public got the chance to vote for their favorites out of the non-selected contestants. However, selecting the entries was changed after the first edition. Since the second edition, the entries of the selection are only selected by the jury and the broadcaster. The artists could still apply to join the selection but the public was no longer able to select contestants among the non-selected ones. Foreign For the first edition, artists from neighbor countries (Sweden, Finland, Norway etc.) could apply and only one of them would be selected to enter the competition while artists from the rest of the world couldn't enter. The foreign entry was removed as the duels were introduced for the second and third editions and was added again in the fourth edition. Since that edition, the artist could be from any country in the rest of the world although DR has been selecting only artists from the Nordics. However, some big artists such as Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Katy Perry cannot enter as they are too famous for the contest. Here is a list of the selected foreign acts: The foreign act was replaced by the returning act in the seventh edition. The returning act of the edition could be an act that participated either in NVSC or DMGP. It was used again in the tenth edition. Hosting 'Hosts' [[file:Lise and Louise.png|260px|right|thumb|Lise Rønne (left) and Louise Wolff (right) have hosted the selection nine and six times respectively.]] The first and second editions are currently the only editions to have three presenters: Lise Rønne, Louise Wolff and Sofie Lassen-Kahlke were the hosts of the first editions. The rest of the editions have been hosted either by one or two hosts. Medina, who represented the country in the second edition of the North Vision Song Contest and also competed in the third edition of the selection, is so far the only presenter that has been also a participant in both the contest and the selection. Louise Wolff and Lise Rønne are so far the longest-running hosts of the selection; Rønne has hosted nine editions while Wolff and has hosted six editions. However, Rønne is the only one to have hosted six editions as a single host. Other hosts of the selection include Jacob Riising and host of the twelfth edition of the North Vision Song Contest, Casper Christensen. 'Venue' The selection can be held anywhere in Denmark. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. DR gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. Up to the sixteenth edition the B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen has hosted the competition in the fifth, ninth, tenth, fifteenth and sixteenth editions, making it the venue with the highest amount of hostings. Meanwhile, Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning and Gigantium in Aalborg have hosted the competition three times; Jyske Bank Boxen hosted the first, second and seventh editions while Gigantium hosted the third, sixth and eighth editions. The rest of the venues have hosted the competition either twice or once‒Horsens, Ballerup Super Arena and Arena Fyn and Atletion. Format 'DMGP 01: Semi-finals' In the first edition of the selection the Fantasifestivalen–format was used. There were two semi-finals in the edition. Each semi-final included eight songs which were selected by the jury of DR and the Danish public. The semi-finals were held the same week with five days between them. Both jury and public had to vote in the final. Four songs from each semi-final qualified to the grand final. The three top scored songs according both the jury and public and the top scored song from the jury were the qualifiers The eight songs from the two semi-finals compete in the final. The voting is the same with the semi-final with each jury awarding their points to their favorite songs. The song with the highest number of points wins the selection and represents the country in the contest. 'DMGP 02–03: Duels' After the changes of the selection's format it was decided to completely remove the semi-finals and introduce the duels where two songs will be competing for a place to the next round. There are in total three rounds; the first round includes four duels, the second two and the third and final round includes the final duel which will decide the Danish representative. In the third edition, the duels included songs by previous Danish representatives, Medina and Aura Dione. The first two duels of the quarter-finals and the first of the semi-finals were held under the name Duels Medina ''while the rest of the quarter-finals and the semi-finals were held under the name ''Duels Aura. The final duel included one song from each artist. 'DMGP 04–11, 17–: Final' It was decided by DR during the third edition that the format of the selection will change once again. Only one final will be held for each edition and will include, like some other selections, nine native songs and one foreign song.The foreign song had to be from a neighbor country of Denmark. The format was officially announced on 16 January 2014. For the fifth edition, the songs were in the Danish language apart from the foreign act's song, which could be in any language. In the seventh edition the foreign act was dropped down and instead, the returning act was used since that edition. The format of the selection changed for the eighth edition: the songs were reduced from ten to four and the format of the selection was simplified. Although the format was said to be temporarily changed for that edition, it was later announced that it would be kept for further editions. However, due to the public asking for the previous format to return, it was decided that the ninth edition would return to the format used between the fourth and seventh editions. The format was used for all the editions between the fourth and eleventh except for the tenth, which was decided to be a special edition. The system was brought back to use during the seventeenth edition after it was decided that the super-final format would be dropped. 'DMGP 10: Live shows' Due to celebrating ten editions of the competition, DR decided to change the format only for that edition. The contest had the format of a talent show. There were two stages: the auditions and the live shows. There were thirty artists in the first stage and ten of them advanced to the second stage, the live shows. Five live shows were held with six artists being eliminated during the first three live shows and one at the fourth live show. The fifth live show had three acts with one of them going on to win the competition and represent the country in the contest. The edition was first scheduled to be held for the fourteenth edition. The auditions took place in March 2015 and the live shows were expected to start in April 2015. However, as the country ended up in the pre-qualification round and there was almost no time to host the whole show, it was postponed to be held for the fifteenth edition. The show resumed with the live shows in June 2015. 'DMGP 12–16: Super-final' For the twelfth edition of the competition, it was decided that the format used between the fourth and tenth editions would change slightly with the super-final being introduced. The four most voted songs of the final advanced to the super-final where the winner of the selection was selected. In both rounds, the voters were international juries. The "Rest of the World" jury included non-participants of the respective edition of the contest. The last time the super-final was used was the sixteenth edition before reverting back to the old system of one final. Voting For the first edition, the voting system that was used for the selection was similar to the system used for the editions of the Kazakh national final. The juries award their 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 points to their top six songs and that made up the half of the voting. The other half is the televoting. For example, The value of the votes was 2 x 924 points, which meant that tele-votes and jury-votes represent 50/50 each. If an entry is getting 10% of the tele-votes it will be equivalent to 10% of 924 points. The song with the highest number of points at the end of the voting is the winner. Winners TBBA See also * Denmark